The Traveller
by Doragonsureiya
Summary: A new Time Lord has emerged, with no idea as to how to BE a Time Lord. Armed with a TARDIS and the Fountain Pen of Many Functions, the Traveller must face the whole of the universe in all its stages in time. But he's not always as alone as he thinks... Listed as a regular story, but may have the occasional crossover in it. Crossover themes do not reoccur, so listed as regular.
1. Chapter 1: The TARDIS

**The Traveller**

**I'd like to apologise to all my readers, old and new, for the lack of writing in recent times. I've been very busy writing stories that may one day be published properly, which, I'm sorry to tell you, takes precedence over my fan fiction stories. But I'm back with a new story! I've put the prologue and chapter one together, since neither are long enough on their own. This still isn't a long update, but all it's meant to do is introduce the story. I know I said that I would update everything at once, but this is all I have and if I make you wait for everything then you'll be waiting for a few months. Anyway, to the description!**

**This is a story about my own Time Lord character. It is set in the Doctor Who universe, but the Doctor will only make small appearances and is most certainly not a main character. My Time Lord, known as the Traveller, has a fully-functioning TARDIS, but usually doesn't have a full-time companion. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Oh, and I also changed my name. It's still me, Dark Fire VI, but a few people were getting mixed up between me and someone whose name sounds like mine. My new name means "Dragon Slayer" in Japanese.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Untempered Schism **

The boy was walking. This was all he knew. All he felt was the thud of his footfalls jolting his body with each step and the blindfold across his eyes.

_Some are inspired…_

That was what his friend and mentor had told him about the trial he was about to face.

_Some go mad…_

He hoped beyond all hope that this wasn't his ending.

Suddenly, the boy was brought to a halt. He felt the blindfold being untied by an unseen hand. His hearts began to beat steadily. _Thump, thump, thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump, thump. _The moment seemed to stretch on forever, the unseen hand moving slower than anything the boy had ever known. Finally, the piece of blinding cloth fell away from his eyes.

_And some run away._

"What do you see?" a voice demanded. The boy didn't know how to respond. He was staring into an object that resembled a mirror, but he could see no reflection. Inside the frame was what seemed like a swirling cloud of blue, but somehow he didn't think it was an innocent cloud. He felt a strange pull toward the vortex, not in his body, but in his mind. He didn't know whether to let it pull him in or whether to resist.

"I-I don't… I don't know," he replied, struggling to find the words to speak.

"That is only to be expected," he heard the voice reply.

"I… I'm sorry?" he asked. The man's response hadn't made any sense. He tried to pull his eyes from the vortex, but he couldn't.

"When young Time Lords first look into the Untempered Schism, they often don't know how to describe what they see," the voice explained. The boy suddenly felt great pain and screamed.

"Yes, the Untempered Schism can have that effect," the voice said, but the boy barely heard it over the pain.

The boy suddenly broke away from the Untempered Schism. He panted heavily for a moment, recovering from the experience. Then, without so much as a thought, he turned and ran.

_And some run away, _the voice in his mind repeated. Did he really want to run away? He looked back at the Untempered Schism. _What did I just see? _Then he realised he already knew. _The Time Vortex. _With that realisation in mind, he ran.

* * *

**Chapter One: The TARDIS**

The boy came to a halt after hours of running. He had come to his destination: one of Gallifrey's famous TARDIS factories. He had decided that he wanted to leave; to see the universe. _All of space and time at my fingertips._

Standing on a ridge, he overlooked the TARDIS factory. Below him were rows upon rows of shining silver pods, all the same, all TARDISes. He began to run down the slope of the ridge, toward the silver time machines. He wasted no time, knowing full well that he was being pursued. He plunged into the field of TARDISes and made for the centre. He had once been on a tour of this factory when he was young, and knew that all the best and most recent models of TARDIS were kept in the middle. If he was running away and stealing a TARDIS anyway, he might as well do it in style. He ran on, panting with the exertion, looking at all the individual models. They all looked the same, Type 1 or Type 50, and the only way to tell them apart was by the little stands next to them with their product information on. He didn't have time to look at each one, so he just glanced at every other stand's Type and Mark Numbers.

He began to pay more attention to the stands once the Type Numbers reached 50. He wasn't up to date on the TARDIS models, but he knew that he couldn't be far off from the centre. _55… 57… 60… 65… 64. _He stopped and backtracked when he saw the number 64. He went back one TARDIS and looked closely at the stand. _Type 64 Mk.3, _it read. This must be the best in the whole factory.

"He went this way!" called a voice as the boy read the exact details of the TARDIS. With a quiet gasp, he tripped up as he began to run away. When he picked himself up, he pushed open the doors of the shining silver pod and jumped inside, shutting them quickly. He pressed his ear up against the door and listened intently as footsteps grew in volume.

"Where is he?" called a voice.

"He can't have gone far! That way!" answered another. The volume of the footsteps reached its highest point, then began to recede again. The boy breathed a sigh of relief. They had passed him.

He turned around for the first time, and saw the interior of the TARDIS. He was shocked by how… bland it was. He had been told by his friends to expect a large console in the middle of a huge, arched room. Instead, he was in a blank, silver-walled pod. It wasn't even bigger on the inside. In the middle of the tiny pod was a silver podium. He shuffled over to it and took a look at the waist-height podium. It was unadorned but for a single fingerprint scanner. He had heard about this before. TARDISes, when first made, had to be "bonded" to their user, after which anyone who knew how could pilot it. He assumed that the fingerprint scanner was how this would work, and pressed his thumb firmly to it. Immediately, the TARDIS sprang to life. Dozens of robotic limbs stretched out from unseen places and scanned a different part of his body. Before he even knew what was happening, the scanners had disappeared again.

Suddenly he felt an odd pulling sensation that filled both his mind and body. He closed his eyes and screwed them up against the pain it caused, but it disappeared no sooner than it had started. When he opened his eyes, he could only gasp.

It was bigger on the inside. A large, multi-buttoned console dominated the centre, with a glowing tube which spread out to become the roof of the TARDIS. The tube glowed blue and, on the roof, formed many blue vein-like lines inside the clear glass. The walls of the console room were made up of interlocking triangles, the sides of which extended slightly from the wall, and the floor of the console room was grated, allowing a view of the blue power source below. Running down the steps, he saw a doorless opening and stepped through it. All of a sudden, he found he was in a bedroom. It was decorated like the console room, with a double bed by the back wall. He ran back through the archway and found he was now in a bathroom, with a powerful shower and a similar theme to the other rooms.

It didn't make sense. He had just run through the same door he had come into the bedroom through, and ended up in a new room. He went back through and was now in some kind of entertainment facility, with a large projection on one of Gallifrey's most popular programmes. _This is pretty cool, but I wish I could get back to the console room, _he thought to himself. He went back through exactly the same door and, lo and behold, he was in the console room again! _Does this thing operate on thoughts? _He asked himself.

A sudden realisation hit him: he was being hunted, and soon the Time Lords would find him.

"I'll explore you later," he said to the door. Then, he ran up to the console and took a look at the buttons. It was frightfully complicated, and he hadn't the first idea how to operate it. He pressed a button that looked likely to be the ignition, but immediately wished he hadn't as a loud bang issued from the console. _Great! Now they know I'm here!_

He quickly looked again at the console and tried to find the correct button. He knew that one false move would be very, very bad. There was always at least one button that would do something stupid, like play a rock song at full volume. He looked at a set of numbered buttons next to a big lever. That seemed likely. _1960, _he typed using the numbered buttons. He guessed that a date would take him somewhere, though it didn't exactly seem accurate. What about the day, month and time? Still, this was his best idea for operation without looking at the instructions, which he certainly didn't have time to do. Upon entering the _0, _the TARDIS began to emit an unusual sound that sounded half like wheezing and half like groaning. The TARDIS began to rumble lightly, kicking into life for the first time since it was manufactured and tested. The Time Lords outside were just running past the boy's TARDIS again as it began to fade from existence.

"No!" they called, diving at the door. But they collapsed on the ground: the TARDIS was gone, and with it the boy.

Inside, the boy held onto a rail on the side of the console. The rumbling had grown stronger as soon as the TARDIS had entered the time stream, but it only lasted a matter of seconds before the rumbling stopped completely. The boy let out a sigh of relief, for it seemed the TARDIS had worked properly. Or had it? He looked down at his hands, which were white after clenching the rail so tightly. Instead of the small hands he knew, he saw the bigger hands of an adult. Examining the rest of his body, he realised that the time stream had aged his body significantly, so he became an adult in appearance. He certainly felt more mature, but still retained some of his childish personality. The boy had become a man. He rushed over to a mirror, where he eyed his short, blonde hair and checked that his eyes were still green. His face was the same as always, if a little more stretched with age. He had heard that regeneration could change your appearance, but this was something different. He had aged, not regenerated.

"_But why?" _he asked himself. It seemed, however, that the answer would only come with natural aging and wisdom.

The time had come for the boy to reveal himself to the world. He crossed over to the doors and swung them open, expecting to see somewhere in 1960. He couldn't possibly have expected what he actually found.

**So, where do you think the boy could possibly have ended up? And why was he just called "boy?" The answer to the second question is just that he hasn't named himself yet, but you'll have to wait for chapter two for the answer to the first. Feel free to guess where he is in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Shadows

**The Traveller**

**Hmm, not many guesses. Perhaps I posted the first chapter too late in the day, so it got flooded away by all the other stories. No matter! The answer is, of course: Edo Period Japan! The time and country in which all good stories begin. I'm going to tell you now a few rules about one of the OCs that appears in this chapter: Ichiro Hoshi is based off of a character in one of my own stories that I referenced in my last author's note. The name is changed slightly, so I can still use the character in a proper publication, but his personality and abilities remain the same. His bond, Hakai, is also based off a similarly named character in the same story. Bottom line: these OCs are NOT AVAILABLE for appearances in other stories without my expressed permission. The Traveller can be used freely as long as permission is asked and I am mentioned, but I'm afraid I must stress that Ichiro and Hakai are not available for anyone's stories but my own.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Into the Shadows**

The man stared out of the TARDIS doors for a moment, before shutting the door.

"_What am I doing _here_?" _he asked himself. He had typed in _1960, _expecting to land in, reasonably enough, 1960. But why was he _here_? He turned away from the door, and found yet another surprise waiting for him. While his back had been turned, the TARDIS' interior had transformed.

"You _are _full of surprises, aren't you?" he asked the TARDIS, though he knew there wouldn't be a reply.

The interior had transformed completely. Where the futuristic console had stood, there was now a large wooden structure made of thin panels, with the buttons blending in. The screens looked almost like paper for some reason. On the topic of paper, the walls and roof had become shoji paper, with intricate artwork of dragons and warriors painted upon it. The shoji was held up by wooden frames . The floor was of tatami carpeting. The man had learned of this architecture on Gallifrey: he had arrived in Edo Period Japan.

A knocking suddenly came on his door. Wondering who would be knocking, he walked over to it and cautiously opened the door. A little Japanese girl looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

"Who are you?" the girl asked in Japanese. Thankfully, the man had learned all Earthly languages on Gallifrey.

"Ah, ah! Me first: what are you doing here?" the man countered with a friendly smile.

"I saw you poking your head out of the doors of this statue. Why are you in a statue?" the girl wondered.

"What statue?" the man asked, before stepping out and quickly closing the door behind him. Taking a few steps away from the TARDIS, he took a look at the exterior. Surprisingly, the TARDIS had formed the shape of a bronze samurai, standing straight and holding a bronze sword. It stood atop a tall plinth with inconspicuous double doors built into it. Indeed, he could only see the doors because he was looking for them. "Ah, that statue."

"So, what are you doing inside that statue?" the girl asked. The man had to think carefully. He wasn't sure he should be revealing the TARDIS to anyone, so instead settled on coming up with an incredibly clever and believable lie.

"I am a statue inspector," he said. Then, he gave himself a cognitive slap. _I'd better come up with a good explanation! _"You see, all statues have hidden doors like these, and my job is to enter the statues and make sure they're clean… on the inside…" he trailed off at that point, looking carefully to see if the girl believed him. It was a terrible excuse, but luckily the girl wasn't yet old enough to see it.

"Wow! Can I see?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"No, can't have that, I'm afraid. It's TOP SECRET what goes on inside those statues." The man continued to dig at that hole he was in.

"You just think it's boring, don't you?" the girl asked mischievously. The man saw a way out and seized it.

"Yes," he said with mock embarrassment. "What's your name, anyway?" he added, further cementing his escape from the topic of the statue.

"Atsuko," the girl answered, "what's your name?"

"My name?" the man echoed. His name was far too long to tell here, and many of the Gallifreyan letters and sounds were unpronounceable in any Earthly language. So, he decided to settle for something of a codename. It had to reflect his intentions, if he was going to be called by that name. Something easy to say. Something stylish.

"Call me the Traveller."

"The Traveller?" the girl repeated, as if testing how it sounded. She broke out into a confused smile. "That's not a real name!"

"Of course it is! It is real and it is mine."

"No it isn't!" Atsuko protested. "Yours it may be, but 'the Traveller' is no name."

"Then why do people call me that if it isn't a name?" the Traveller countered.

"I'm fairly sure you just made that up," Atsuko laughed.

"That's it!" the Traveller shouted with mock anger, "I am LEAVING!" With that, he turned around and entered the TARDIS, slamming the doors shut. He stood waiting by the door for Atsuko to knock, as he knew she would. He had been careful to keep a friendly smile on his face as he stormed off, and from the look on Atsuko's face, she knew he was only joking. He had always loved playing with kids. Of course, last time he had seen a kid, he was one himself. Maybe that explained it.

Sure enough, there soon came a firm knock on the door. Not noticing the strength with which the knock came, the Traveller thrust the door outward and stepped outside, again closing it quickly. He turned around, expecting to see Atsuko, but came with dismay to face something entirely different. Before him was a small squad of three samurai, armed to the teeth with shining armour and sharp swords.

"Are you aware that this statue was not commissioned by the daimyo, our lord here in Okayama?" asked what appeared to be the samurai leader.

"More aware than anyone else on this planet," the Traveller replied knowingly, a friendly smile on his face.

"And are you aware that it is illegal to build anything without the daimyo's permission?" the samurai continued. The Traveller realised now what the samurai's intentions were.

"No, sir, I wasn't. Thank you for informing me. I will be sure to take it down as soon as may be," he said, trying to slip back inside the TARDIS. A rough hand took hold of his shoulder, stopping him from moving.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy for you. The punishment for defying the laws of the daimyo is death." The samurai's last word hung in the air like the guillotine the Traveller seemed destined to feel.

"Even when the man defying said law is unaware of his doing so?" the Traveller tried to reason.

"Especially then," the samurai confirmed, a cruel smile upon his lips. "You're in big trouble… what's your name?"

"I'm the Traveller."

"Tell us your real name or I'll slit your throat right here," the samurai growled, holding his sword up for emphasis.

"Yeah, that won't work out for either of us, I'm afraid. My name is very long, very complicated, and very-"

"Fine, Traveller. When we bring you to the daimyo, I'm sure we can search the list of Japanese residents. And if you're not on that list…" he let the threat go unspoken, leaving it to the Traveller to figure it out.

"You'll 'persuade me' to tell you my name?" he offered.

"You learn quickly, for a foreigner."

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, huge nose. Look around and we'll play a game of spot the difference," the samurai laughed cruelly. "Now, come with us."

"What if I say no?" the Traveller began to resist.

"Then we'll cut you down right here."

"But if I come with you, you'll kill me and I'll be tired from walking as well," the Traveller counted. He immediately realised that the samurai weren't to be messed around as a cold, sharp sword came lightly to his throat.

"You'll come with me, or my grip might just slip," he threatened in a low voice. Just as things seemed darkest, a soft voice called out from somewhere beyond the ring of samurai.

"Leave the Traveller alone!" shouted the voice of Atsuko.

"Kill the child for getting in the way," the samurai leader commanded one of his cronies. The samurai in question nodded and headed off, opening up a view for the Traveller of Atsuko.

"You friends with that girl? Watch what happens when people resist us," the leader growled. Restrained, the Traveller could only watch as the samurai advanced on Atsuko.

"Run, Atsuko! Run!" he shouted desperately. The girl stood rooted to the spot, a mixture of fear and defiance keeping her still. Her eyes were now wide again, but this time all the merriness had gone. The samurai reached her and raised his sword high above his head. Atsuko seemed to be finished.

At that precise moment, a flash of silver flew through the air. It landed with a light thud in the samurai's neck. He picked out the metal blade and looked at it, puzzled, before collapsing to the floor, dead. Atsuko looked confused and thankful, and then fearful as her invisible rescuer leapt down from the roof. The remaining samurai blocked the Traveller's view of the arrival, but they soon turned toward him. No sooner had they turned than a whirling kick took out one and a blade cut into the leader. Both samurai fell to the ground, coughing and heaving before falling silent. In their place, the Traveller saw something he had only heard of in legend: he saw a ninja.

The ninja stood all in black, replacing his sword into the scabbard down his back. His Shinobi shozoko ninja suit covered his whole body, including his face, leaving only his hands and eyes uncovered. When he spoke, it was with a light, but altogether dark voice.

"Follow me. I wish to speak in private," the ninja said, before running off. Confused and not knowing who to trust, the Traveller thanked and said goodbye to Atsuko and ran after the fleeing ninja. The man had saved his life, after all. Eventually, the ninja came to a pile of boxes and leapt nimbly up them onto the roof. They almost formed stairs, though the Traveller had no doubt that the ninja didn't need them. This was for his sake. He climbed the boxes at a considerably slower rate than the ninja had, and found him sitting cross-legged on a flat rooftop.

"Sit with me," the ninja offered. His eyes were closed behind his mask in meditation, but the Traveller kept his eyes on the ninja as he sat down beside him. From what he had heard, the ninja were brutal killers. Of course, he had also heard that the samurai were the good guys.

"You are not from these lands," the ninja said suddenly. "You have travelled far."

"Further than you can imagine," the Traveller agreed.

"You must have come here with a purpose?" the ninja asked.

"No, I came here rather by accident, really," the Traveller answered.

"How can you come here by accident?" The ninja's voice showed confusion.

"It's a very long story that I really don't have time for," the Traveller replied, trying to avoid telling the ninja any more about him than he had to.

"What is your name, traveller?" the ninja wondered aloud.

"You've got it already. I'm the Traveller."

"The Traveller? That is not a name."

"Everyone says that. It's what people call me, therefore it _is _a name."

"Or is it just what you call yourself?" the ninja deduced. Why did everyone here seem to know the Traveller's mind? Were they just more observant than the people of Gallifrey?

"What about you?" the Traveller began, trying to change the subject before he became too annoyed. "What's your name?"

"I am Ichiro Hoshi, guardian of the night," replied the ninja. Then, after a long silence, he spoke again, "Why did those samurai attack you?"

"Something about my statue, I think. Why did you save me from them?" the Traveller countered.

"As I said, I am the guardian of the night. The samurai these days are corrupt; not themselves. The samurai are meant to protect Japan and its people. Instead that business has fallen to me. When they attacked an innocent man and an innocent girl, they became my business to take care of. What is that statue, anyway? It exudes an aura of power that I cannot identify," Ichiro explained.

"How can you sense power?" the Traveller asked. "Do you have some hidden power of your own?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Ichiro replied cryptically.

"You first," the Traveller said carefully. Ichiro opened his eyes and looked around, ensuring they were alone, before drawing his sword. The Traveller hadn't noticed it earlier, but the sword was glowing fiery orange, and was forged in an unusual shape.

"Hakai, be free!" the ninja said in a command, and to the Traveller's shock the sword began to transform before his very eyes. The metal seemed to melt and reform in the air, turning from a sword to a glob of molten steel to a shining silver bird. The metal bird suddenly caught fire. The fire engulfed its whole body, before dying down completely and revealing a fiery-red coloured bird, about the size of an eagle.

"This is Hakai the phoenix. He is my bond," Ichiro explained. "He sensed the power in your statue and told me of it." The phoenix flew high before coming to rest on Ichiro's shoulder. "Is it a hidden bond?"

"I don't quite get what you mean by bond," the Traveller asked. "I am in a way bonded to it, yes. Though I suspect that is not what you mean."

"A bond is a mythical creature that has a mental connection to a warrior whom he deems worthy. Is that what your statue is? A golem in disguise, perhaps?" The Traveller laughed.

"No, the statue is not my bond. I pride myself on being true to my word, so I will show you the TARDIS, if you'd like to follow me."

"The TARDIS?" Ichiro repeated thoughtfully. His eyes seemed to narrow in concentration. "I have never heard of a TARDIS. Is it a relation of the dragon? Many creatures seem to be so."

"The TARDIS is not a creature, nor is it alive as you would recognise the term. But that you will see for yourself," the Traveller said, standing up and attempting to look graceful while falling down box by box. Ichiro followed, leaping nimbly down with almost as much ease as he had climbed up.

The Traveller led the way back to the TARDIS, trusting his memory. He began to ponder whether this was wise, but of course, he had a time machine. If it didn't go well, he could simply return to the time when he first arrived and stop himself from going with Ichiro. With that thought in mind, he led the ninja back to his statue with confidence. The fact that he didn't know how he got to that time in the first place managed to escape his mind.

After a short walk, they came to the foot of the statue.

"Don't ask questions," the Traveller told Ichiro, "but when I open the door, get inside quickly."

"What door?" Ichiro asked.

"Ah, ah, that's a question!" scolded the Traveller. With that, he opened the hidden doors and ushered a confused Ichiro inside before stepping in after him and closing the door. He hurried past the ninja and began to look busy examining the console, though in truth he was just trying to show off and look as though he knew what everything was. Ichiro still stood just inside the door, his eyes wide and covered jaw dropped.

"It's… how is… this is a statue! It's like we've just entered a hall! How?"

"Because space-time," the Traveller answered.

"Does this place have anywhere to sleep?" Ichiro asked after he had recovered from the initial shock.

"Of course it does, why would I live in it otherwise?" the Traveller answered as if the question was stupid.

"Where is it, then?" the ninja asked, searching the console room.

"In one of the other rooms," the Traveller replied matter-of-factly.

"One of the other-? How big is this place?"

"I can't say that I know myself. There seem to be new rooms added every hour."

"What about food? Cleaning facilities?" Ichiro wondered.

"If you can think of it, the TARDIS has it," the Traveller told him.

"What about a room full of weapons? Ninja weapons?"

"Think about ninja weapons and step through that archway," the Traveller advised, pointing to what he had dubbed the 'multi-purpose room' door. "But remember to think about this room when you come back through the door, or you'll get lost."

Ichiro, concentrating on weapons, walked through the door. The Traveller remained behind, waiting for Ichiro's return. It came soon enough.

"Mind if I keep these?" asked the ninja. The Traveller turned around to see Ichiro carrying a selection of shuriken throwing stars in his arms. The Traveller chuckled.

"Not at all. If you were to go back now, you'd find they've already been replaced," the Traveller said. "That said, I have no use for weapons. That room only exists because you wanted it to."

"Is this magic?" Ichiro asked in wonder.

"No, merely a science that you don't understand yet. We are actually no longer in our dimension. We're now in my very own little pocket dimension, which shrinks and grows as I desire it. The front door is actually a portal between our dimension and this one, and the archway you just went through is a portal to other areas in this dimension," the Traveller explained. Ichiro, not even comprehending the concept of gravity yet, stood with eyes glazed over and no idea what the Traveller had just said.

"So, we're not actually _in _the statue?" he asked, trying to make sense of what he could never understand.

"Actually we are. That's where the pocket dimension is located."

"OK, I'm just going to pretend I understand all this," Ichiro said, giving up.

"Do you have a place to stay?" the Traveller asked.

"Deep in the city, I have a hideout. It's nothing like this, though, and far away from here," Ichiro answered. The Traveller glanced at a screen that showed what was outside the TARDIS at that moment. The sky began to grow dark outside.

"It's getting late," he said, "would you like to stay here for the night?"

"I couldn't," Ichiro replied.

"Nonsense, I've invited you. Besides, you won't get home before nightfall now."

"I don't need to. I'm the guardian of the _night._"

"Well, just take the night off. Obviously, you've been awake during the day. You need your rest, or you'll get yourself killed," the Traveller reasoned. Ichiro stood in thoughtful silence for a moment before answering.

"One night and a day, and then I am gone," Ichiro replied at last.

"I'll take it," the Traveller said as if he was relying on Ichiro to stay. In truth, he just wanted to offer the man who had saved his life some rest and a meal, but Ichiro seemed to take it as if he was doing the Traveller a favour by staying. _Warriors are all the same, _he thought to himself, _on Earth as they are on Gallifrey. _

That night, the Traveller and his new friend feasted upon local food until both their stomachs were full, before staying up for a while to talk. Eventually, they both went to sleep in different rooms, the soft beds of the TARDIS comforting them in their sleep.

* * *

**How are you guys liking the story so far? If you like it, let me know why in a review. If you don't like it, review anyway! I'm open to criticism. I know the character of Ichiro hasn't been explored all that much yet, but he's supposed to be quite a mysterious guy. The Traveller's character, as I'm sure you'll agree, is building, albeit slowly. All intended.**

**I hope you're finding this different to all the other stories, because that's what I'm going for. In the next chapter, we'll see the Traveller creating his own version of the sonic screwdriver and learn a bit more about this mysterious ninja and his phoenix. In the meantime, I bid you enjoy my story and have a good day.**


End file.
